Just go with the Flow
by peanut-butter-mouse
Summary: Percy moves to Michigan where a ragtag team of misfits live. Of course it's in the country. Of course Annabeth's there and... Octavian's there to. Didn't see that coming and I'm writing the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Writing this while eating an unlimited amount of peanut butter sandwiches. MMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Do I sound like Rick Riordan to you?**

Chapter 1: The new kid

Percy's POV:

"Mom why'd we move again?" I asked her. She was probably onto her last nerve. We're moving all the way from Manhattan, New York to Alpena, Michigan and I still don't understand her reasoning. She keeps saying, because we have someone stalking us. I just think she likes tormenting me too much.

"Percy it's because someone's stalking us." See what I mean?

"But mmmoooommmm! You're making me leave Grover, Charlie, and Silena back in New York." I whined.

"But PPeeerrrccyy! There's always new people you can become friends with. Besides our neighbors have a daughter around your age." My mom winked at me. Ugh I hate it when she does this. The last time someone had a daughter my age had moved because I was an influence even though we barely talked. The girls name is still fresh in my mind and not the good way. 'Rachel Elizabeth Dare' or as everyone calls her RED. Although she barely had any friends. All she would do is stay in the art room all the time.

"Hey mom how much longer?" I asked her, we've been driving for about a couple of minutes and already I wanted to get out of the car.

"Not much longer Perce." She promised me. She turned onto a dirt road and we soon turned down another and another until I got confused.

"Now how much longer?" I asked her probably completely getting on her last nerve. She turned down a short gravel driveway.

"And we're here." She sighed. It was a kinda pretty house you could tell it was a two-story just by looking at it. It has purple shutters and a purple roof. The rest is white. There's a blue sidewalk thing on it and it leads straight from around the closest garage as far as I could tell and leads straight to the door. It's even on the steps. It's everything my mom wanted a dream house to be, I could tell from the look in her eyes. I just couldn't help myself. I tried to jump out of our blue truck and unsuccessfully getting caught by my seat belt. I yanked the seat belt off and jumped down. Pain shot through my feet but I could barely feel it. I helped unload the truck and helped bring everything inside. I ran up the bare steps and up to my room. Light filled the room as I opened the door.

"How do you like the room Percy?" My mom asked me anxiously.

"It's awesome." Not letting the sarcasm show. It's a bare room with blue walls and a blue floor. It has one window and light was pouring in from it.

"Here's your box and the moving van will be here any second." I heard a honk from outside the kind that only comes from moving van.

"You can either help unload or grab your stuff from the living room. I'll call you over when we're moving the couch into the living room." With that she left me standing in my doorway. I went down to grab the rest of my stuff. As soon as I hit the last step the doorbell rang.

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers!" I yelled at the door.

"Haha very humorous. We were just going to say hi to Kelp Head, but I guess since you're not allowed to talk to strangers also known as your cousin then we'll be on our way." That voice could only belong to my cousin Thalia Grace.

"What do you want Pinecone Face?" I asked her opening the door slightly. But made the mistake of letting her foot slid through.

"Ha, I wanted to say hi and this idiot tagged along on my way over. Night Owl over here was over at my house so I let her come with me." I laughed.

"Let more like forced by your dad if I remember anything about him he won't let you leave the house if a friend is over." I smirked but of course she couldn't see it because the door was almost closed. Until she threw her weight on the door and made me swing the door open.

"Nice house." She smirked.

"I know right. I just love boxes." A perky red-head that looked just like RED except she had a more rusty look to her hair. Her eye color was the same and the fashion sense way off. She was wearing a tied plaid shirt that went to her belly and a white tank top on underneath that had a color similar to her hair smeared onto it. The other girl with Thalia had on a regular grey T-shirt on and regular blue jeans and her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail. The exact opposite of both of them was Thalia wearing a black tee, black leggings (I think), black boots with a chain on each side plus her hair was down and she had electric blue highlights. Also she had some mud and grass on her boots so you could tell she's been going outside quite alot.

"Where's Death Breath?" I asked Thalia. She had started to wander around the house.

"Here, there, everywhere. Why?" She asked me with a deadly expression. What a moment that's Nico's signature face!

"Yeah cause I can totally tell you haven't been hanging out with him." I told her.

"Hey guys what's this a photo of?" The RED impersonator asked. She was holding the picture of our family reunion 5 years ago making me 8 years old when that picture was taken.

"Remember when Nico 'tripped' and fell into the punch." I pointed to the kid with black hair and brown eyes so dark everyone says that they're black. He was dripping green punch everywhere. Thals and I started to laugh.

"Oh and when he thought he could beat my dad and yours' playing battleship." Thalia started to laugh.

"Wait a moment I was his other team member and we won fair and square." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. Which made Night Owl I believe Thalia called her to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You guys could be brother and sister for all we know and yet you guys still claim you're just cousins." She laughed a little harder. This time RED impersonator laughed with her.

"I still don't believe I know your..." I never got to finish.

"Oh Rose, Annabeth, and THALIA!" My mom screamed. "I haven't seen you in 3 years how's life?" My mom asked a bazillion more questions but got stopped by Rose (?).

"We have a reason for coming over but Thalia wanted to make a point. Let's head out everyone's waiting. We all know how Leo hates waiting." Thalia rushed me out the door and steered me towards the closest house. She pulled me inside and I could see Annabeth and Rose trying to persuade my mom to come too. Eventually she got exhausted of arguing and let them pull her along. We all got there at the same time due to my stubbornness.

"Okay everyone meet Sally Jackson. Yada, yada." Thalia pulled me away from the grown-ups making sure I couldn't say hi or anything. "And this is Percy Jackson." Thalia said to a bunch of misfits formed in a circle. Annabeth and Rose joined them and soon after Thalia did too.


	2. Deleting

**Sorry, I really hate doing this to you guys but I think I'm going to delete this story, it's just I don't know what to do with it anymore. If someone wants to do something with it, you can take the idea, I just have no more motivation for the story, I'm sooo, sorry to those of whom followed and alerted! **


	3. This is the screwed up ending

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PJO. I don't own Tumblr or the awesome thing that is that thing!  
**

**Need to know! Nico just came to the family reunion from invite from Percy!**

**Little Miss Volturi McCarty: Bitch I ain't Cho Chang. (AVPM!) Hope you like the update!**

Chapter 2: Were all misfits here! Percy's POV:

"Hey." was all I could say as I looked around the group. Rose had sat next to a girl that has very curly brown hair, light brown skin and eyes so brown they almost looked black. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and pink and black Chuck Taylors. Her shirt was grey and had a meme on it. And the curls bounced around her shoulders gently. She looked kind of scary actually. I saw Annabeth sit down in an armchair that looked really comfy, and looked as though it could fit two people. At her feet was a guy that was hunched over a teddy bear, and was shoveling out it's inside. He has greasy blonde hair and a cruel evil smile I could see from here. A Latino elf was sitting on the other side of the girl that Rose sat next to. I looked at Nico and he looked the same. Same black raven black hair, and brown eyes that almost looked black, and olive skin tone that was slightly turning paler. Next to him was Bianca his older sister, and I think the oldest of everyone in the room, next to a guy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, he had a scar running from under his eye to his jaw line. Next to Rose a guy just sort of appeared, he had an eye patch that covered his eye, brown/black hair color and a...purple eye? Must be a trick of the light... Then my gaze landed on another blonde. He had sky-blue eyes and a little scar on his upper lip from trying to eat a stapler. How do I know so much? He's my cousin. Jason Grace. He was staring at a girl with a caramel skin tone, she has brown choppy hair that was braided in some places. Jason looked up at me, and smiled... That can't be good...

"Hey, Jason." I told him, he stood up to stand next to me.

"Okay if anyone has the guts to hurt, him please do so now." Jason looked dead serious, but I saw a smile trying to get onto his face. Rose started to stand up and walk towards me. She studied me, looked at the girl that she had sat next to and shrugged and sat back down on the floor.  
"Rose, I was joking..." She shot up and grabbed something off my back and turned it off.

"Don't do that you're going to waste all of my amo!" she told Jason then they got into a fight about how a thirteen year old shouldn't play with bombs, guns, you know the usual. She punched him in the nose then went to her seat. I had heard a crack and saw blood coming out of Jason's nose. The teddy bear guy tried to give her a high-five. Tried.

"I don't know where you've been, Octavian." She told him. He went back to his seat. So 7 down, 5 to go.

"Oh, Percy you don't know anybody's name except like 7 people's..." Thalia looked at me for confirmation.

"Yep, Octavian, Rose, Annabeth, Bianca, Nico, Jason and your's." Octavian looked confused.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Well, you must not be the sharpest tool in the shed, since Rose said your name, you know I could just keep calling you the teddy bear murderer." I told him. Rose burst out laughing. She quickly regained herself after like... two seconds. Maybe she's the scary one...

"Okay let's give you a once around." Rose said she pointed at Jason to start.

"Jason Grace." Knew that.

"Annabeth Chase." Knew first name.

"Octavian, no one needs to know my last name." Not creepy...

"Piper Mclean." Girl Jason likes, I'll remember that so I'll stay away.

"Ethan Nakamura." Eyepatch dude.

"Rose, no one needs to know my last name!" Okay...

"Sydney..." Awkward silence... Okay then!

"Leo Valdez! Nice to meet your acquaintance!" Latino elf.

"Nico Di Angelo." He didn't even look up from his computer. Then he burst out laughing. "Oh that's funny..." Rose looked at the screen and laughed too.

"Let's sing it ready?" Nico nodded.

"Why so Sirius?

So raise your glass if you are Ron,

In all the right Blaise,

All my Underdogs,

We will Neville be, Neville be anything but loud,

And Nitty Ginny,

Dirty little Filch,

won't you come on and come and raise your cat,

Just come on, and come on and Raise your rat,

slam, slam oh hot damn,

what part of Parvarti don't you understand?

I wish you Wood just freak out,

Can't stop coming in hot,

I should be locked up right on the spot,

It's so won-won right now,

Barty Crashers,

Muggle Snatchers,

Call Me up if you a Changster,

Don't be Pansy,

Just get Francey,

Why so Severus?" Rose and Nico burst into laughing at their off-tune voices, it was pretty funny, so I laughed too. I felt normal like I was just like everyone else in the room, and in a way, I was.

I could tell Ethan likes Rose, Luke likes nobody, he's a more narcissus person, Nico likes Thalia and everyone lived happily ever after.

**Now do you see why I wanted to delete it Little-Miss-Volturi-McCarty?**

**Hope you liked the ending!**

**~a little mad peanut-butter-mouse**

**(now will you untie me from your closet?)**


End file.
